Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day Fanfiction
by Twilighterazngurl
Summary: before Breaking Dawn's August release, SM released "BD Quotes of the Day". these are some of my fanfics created using some quotes of the day. again, this was written before Breaking Dawn came out.


Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day

July 12-August 1, 2008

Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

Alice: "I do. Excellent."

Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."

Emmett: "Oooo, scary."

Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."

Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"

Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

Edward: "Oops."

Renée: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Everytime we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."

Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."

Edward: "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."

Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."

Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead."

Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."

Seth: "You'll hurt her. Let her go."

Carlisle: "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome."

Jacob: "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

Bella: "Should I be afraid?"

Edward: "Terrified."

Fanfiction for Quote #2: Posted July 13:

Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

It was my wedding day. I was bundled up in Alice's wedding dress she had picked for me. Everyone was staring at me. I just fixed my eyes on Edward, Adonis, dressed in a tux. I was walking down the aisle, trying not to trip on the ridiculously high 5-inch heels Alice forced me to wear. Charlie, while carrying my arm, was also trying to make sure I didn't trip. I spotted Mike, stiff like a statue, as we slowly approached the altar.

Mike whispered, "Bella, just so you know…you don't have to do this…you still have other options."

I'd heard that before. I sighed. "Oh, Mike! How will I go on? I've made up my mind; I'm marrying Edward! I don't want other options!"

Fanfic for Quote #6: Posted July 17:

Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat."

I felt like I was dreaming. This was actually happening.

My wedding.

I'd been nervous about this day for weeks, ever since Alice had fitted me in a wedding dress.

I was wearing said wedding dress, all covered up in satin and lace, with 5-inch while satin heels to match. I concentrated very hard on not falling over, even though I was clutching Charlie's arm. We were waiting behind the entrance of the church, waiting for Alice's cue to go through the door, and walk down the aisle. I tried not to think about the 50 or so people, staring at me, watching if I would trip on my ridiculously high heels.

Alice suddenly came out of nowhere, and whispered to me, "It's time, Bella."

I could feel my breath creeping up to hyperventilation, but I smiled and tried to look normal and happy, rather than nervous, even though inside, I was jumping for joy, that I was marrying my own Adonis.

Charlie jolted me from me reverie, and said, "Bells, we're up to bat."

I took a deep breath and walked through the double doors.

Fanfic for Quote #10: Posted July 21:

Edward: "Oops."

As I drove the Mercedes Guardian to Edward's house, I saw him out on the front porch, waiting for me. As I cut the engine on the sleek, black car, suddenly Edward was opening the door for me. His eyes were a golden butterscotch, the shadows under his eyes less prominent, a result of hunting. We walked into the house. We passed by Emmett on our way to Edward's room.

Emmett grinned, and said, tauntingly, "So, Bella, how do you like your new car?"

I grimaced. "Did you really think that I would need 4,000 pounds of body armor and windows made of _missle_-proof glass to protect me, or is that a joke?"

I turned to Edward as I spoke. I could feel my anger well up in my eyes.

Edward's golden eyes were amused. "Oops."

Fanfic for Quote #11: Posted July 22:

Renée: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Everytime we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."

Renée had been staying at the local bed & breakfast here in Forks for two weeks. Two weeks was long enough for her to be even more absorbed with my wedding than she already was—before she flew from Jacksonville, she was always on the phone with Esme, everyday. She knew every detail, down to how old the designer for Emmett's tux was. Everything was going perfect, according to my mother, who gushed about the wedding constantly whenever anyone was within earshot of her.

A week later, and my wedding was two days away. I tried to file the thought of it away in my mind. Instead, I filled my thoughts with happiness, of Edward.

I gathered from my mom that Alice was getting a bit carried away, always wanting to "stay up late" and do the wedding decorations in the church alone—though, I knew, as in insider, that Alice did not actually sleep. However, Renée did not know this; I would have to tell Alice to play a bit more heavily on her human charade.

The days passed in a blur that felt more like two seconds, not two days.

After Alice stuffed me in her special wedding dress, and I wobbled unsteadily in the 5-inch stiletto heels, she drove me to the church. As the canary yellow Porsche pulled up to the church, I could only stare open-mouthed at it. It was stylized like no other wedding I'd ever seen—it even topped the ones created by the rich and famous, on TV. There were no whispers of "Renée". The balloons, flowers, yards of ribbon and lace, and yet even more fragrant blooms—they all screamed that it was all Alice's doing. I braced myself, and got out of the passenger seat. Alice was extremely proud of herself, I was sure.

"Isn't it so cool, Bella? I think I really outdid myself this time."

I was still too shocked to talk. I just walked up the flower-lined staircase in a daze, gripping the rail in case the heels betrayed me.

I met Renée and Esme in the foyer, with Alice just behind me. The foyer, too, was done up lavishly. If the exterior and the foyer of the church were so luxurious, I wondered how the altar would look like.

Renée and Esme looked at me. "We're so sorry, Bella, but we couldn't be much help."

I heard Alice from behind me. "Oh, of course you helped! Renée, you picked up the balloons from the store; Esme, you bought the flowers."

Renée shook her head. "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Everytime we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.

Fanfic for Quotes #3 and #9: Posted July 22:

#3: Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."

#9: Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

We were in the Volvo, Edward speeding, as usual, towards his house. Edward tensed up suddenly.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He grimaced. "We might have some visitors today."

"Who? Not the Volturi?" I heard my voice rise with panic.

"No. Tanya and the others from Denali."

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" I'd never met them before.

Edward's face was smooth, not revealing any emotion. "Not really, but…"

He trailed off, turning into the vast driveway.

There, Tanya was, standing gracefully, casually, on the porch, as if she lived there. She was of course, beautiful. I could tell it was her, by her strawberry-blond hair, billowing softly around her face in the warm breeze.

Edward got out of the driver's seat, and in a nanosecond, opened the passenger seat for me. The second I got out of the car, Edward slammed the door shut, perhaps with more force than usual, and walked slowly towards Tanya. I trailed behind reluctantly.

A heavenly smile lit up Tanya's face. "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."

It seemed as though she would have hugged him, were it not for Edward, who pulled me forward.

"Oh, who's this?" I detected some surprise in her lovely voice.

Edward was defensive. "This is my Bella. My fiancée."

Tanya's angelic face clouded with just the slightest hint of disappointment. "Oh. I see."

I wondered secretly what she thought of me. Her tone of voice gave nothing away. Standing next to Edward, with her scrutinizing eyes, she made it clear that she thought of me as plain—an average human. I felt homely. This was just fabulous for my self-esteem.

After everyone caught up with the latest news and whatnot, I spotted Alice. I broke free from Edward's protective grasp on my waist, muttering that I wanted to talk to Alice alone.

I told Alice about Tanya's glare and everything.

Alice comforted me."Don't worry, Bella."

How could I not? My face must have given away my thoughts.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."

I had to smile at that. I remembered when Alice had shown what a true vampire she was when she beheaded James—I could not imagine little Alice being scary. "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

Fanfic for Quote #13: Posted July 24:

Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."

After Alice had made all the alterations for my wedding dress, I asked her to show me her bridesmaid dress.

Alice's golden eyes sparkled. "Oh, it's absolutely beautiful, Bella! It's almost as lovely as your dress!"

She turned and dragged me to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie was in there. I was a little apprehensive, since she was the only Cullen who hadn't welcomed me with open arms. Alice wasn't worried, however.

"Hey, Rose! I'm just going to show Bella our bridesmaid dresses!"

Rosalie's glorious face didn't show any emotion, though she didn't glare at me, thankfully.

That didn't put a damper on Alice's spirits, though. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the huge walk-in closet, which was bigger than Charlie's kitchen and dining room combined. Suddenly, I was face-to-face with a whole lot of satin and lace. Alice was right—the dress was so pretty. I stroked the silky, lavender fabric. My hand glided over it like water. It was in the style of the 1920's. I had a sudden thought.

"Alice, when you said 'our' bridesmaid dresses, were you referring to you and…"

Rosalie sprang to life. "Actually, Bella, my dress is different than Alice's."

I was startled. "Oh, um, that's okay. I don't mind that your dress is different."

Rosalie cracked a smile. "Here, I'll show it to you."

The dress was the same material as Alice's, but it was more modern, unlike Alice's. Rosalie quickly transferred her dress back to its rack.

"I didn't want a reminder of the past. I wanted something more stylish. I refuse to wear something from the last century."

Alice's smile faltered a bit. "Are you sure, Rose? Because then the pictures will look more…organized, don't you think? Wouldn't it make more sense if everyone was coordinated?"

Rosalie was obstinate. "Over my pile of ashes."

Fanfic for Quote #1: written July 25:

Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

Alice: "I do. Excellent."

I paid a purely social visit to the Cullens; it was a while since I'd hung out with all of them.

I tried to play chess with Carlisle, but even though I knew he made an effort to go easy on me, he'd said checkmate in under 5 minutes.

Alice and Edward started a game then. I sat on the sofa, watching them. I remembered the last time I'd watched them play—they'd each moved two pawns, and the rest of the game was played in their minds, until Alice surrendered. This time, however, they were taking much longer than the three minutes of the last game I'd watched. They moved more and more of their chessmen, but neither of them had lost any pieces. Suddenly, they both stopped moving their chess pieces. I understood now, they were playing in their heads. It was rather comical, really.

I was starting to get hungry, and the sky outside was beginning to darken. I would have to hurry home to beat Charlie and make dinner. Alice suddenly broke off from her staring contest with Edward and faced me.

"Sorry we're taking so long, Bella. We'll try to finish soon."

Five, ten, twenty minutes ticked by.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I really have to get going."

Edward sighed a bit regretfully at missing his opportunity to beat Alice.

"All right, Bella. I'll drive you home. Alice, why don't we pick up our game later?"

Alice's face was mischievous. "How about now? Seriously, Bella, it won't take long."

Edward glanced at his watch. "How?"

Alice smiled. "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward grinned.

Alice was triumphant. "I do. Excellent."

Fanfic for Quote #5: written July 26:

Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires to for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

A week before my wedding, Alice brought up a subject I had completely forgotten about.

A bachelorette party.

Oh, no. Seeing as Alice would always be Alice, I could practically see the make up, hair curlers, clothes, and shoes that were probably dominating Alice's mind.

"So, Bella, you do know that you're supposed to have a bachelorette party, right?"

I sighed. "What am I supposed to do at a bachelorette party with a bunch of female vampires?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, we'll take you shopping, and give you a spa day. You'll need it for the wedding, anyway."

I groaned. The visions of clothes and make up haunted me again.

When I got home, Charlie was watching some baseball game on TV and Edward was hunting to pass the time. I turned on my decrepit old computer. I patiently waited for it to turn on; when it did, I went straight to Google.

I typed in "bachelorette party". I sighed while the web page took its time loading. I sifted through the information. So that's what it was all about.

The next day, when Jasper was beating me at yet another chess game, a thought occurred to me belatedly. Were Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle giving Edward a bachelor party?

Jasper, sensing my shift in mood, waved his hand in front of my face.

"Everything all right, Bella?"

I snapped back to reality. I asked him,

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere on the other side of the house, joining Jasper's chuckle.


End file.
